


Chastisement of Yanov - A Dream

by etherian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherian/pseuds/etherian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a dream I had in the morning on 5-6-13. I have had dreams like this before and try to write them down when I can</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chastisement of Yanov - A Dream

“You went Above Land, Yanov!” The Elder spat with a hiss.

 

“But, my brother... my sister... my mother,” Yanov began, pain lacing his voice.

 

“You have been told, Yanov, that We are your family; your brothers and sisters. You have no family but us...” The Elder tried to explain as frustration coloured her sharp features, and the tips of her fangs showed.

 

“They are my family. Now!” declared Yanov with the smugness of a peacock.

 

The Elder snarled. A dangerous sound that had Yanov backing up several steps until he hit the dark corridor wall with his back. “And now _you are responsible_ for three lives when you are yet a Youngling!” The Elder's palm struck sharply across Yanov's cheek. He did not cry. He could not. It was not allowed, and so he tightened the muscles of his face, loosened those in his neck, and dropped his head so his chin hovered over his chest. His neck, now bared in submission to his Elder, showed all of his obedience and contriteness.

 

“Forgive me, Elder,” his voice muttered from the buried lengths of his dark hair that helped to hide his face. “The law had taken their home because my father left great debts upon his death. I gave them what rescue I could, what life I only had to give.”

 

The Elder dropped a hand, armed with vicious looking sharp nails, upon his vulnerable neck with gentility. She sighed heavily as she petted his neck, then slipped her fingers to his chin drawing his head up. Yanov's pretty green eyes, like bright emeralds, regarded his Elder thoughtfully.

 

“I should kill you, the brother, sister, and mother, but I have grown so fond of you, my Yanov.” The young man, a boy really, seemed to purr at his Elder's touch. “Can you promise me that you will never visit Above Land again?”

 

Yanov nodded, then his hands, his nails not as sharp as The Elders, curled apologetically around her hand. “I promise, Elder. Never again.”

 

The Elder then smiled. A pleasant and forgiving smile, but her be-fanged teeth glittered in the sliver of moonlight that had crept below. It gave her pleasant expression one a reminder of the killer that she was.

 

“So now we are five when two we were once,” sighed The Elder. Her expression faded sharply to solemnity as she spoke darkly, “You are yet a Youngling, so the sister, the brother, and the mother will now be mine. Is that understood, Yanov?” He simply nodded, very aware that the sharp nails of his Elder now threatened to puncture his vulnerable throat. “I expect you to teach them, to enforce my lessons. However, if either breaks the Law, my punishments shall be swift. And,” here The Elder knelt down to one knee and caught the pretty green eyes with her own glittering black gaze. “If their disobedience is great, you will take away that life you so blithely gave.”

 

Yanov's body shook, ever so slightly. He did not, _ever_ , wish to hurt his brother or sister, and certainly not his mother, but he had to let his Elder know he understood, and agreed. Below was an existence of the Dark. His world was harsh as his Kind were scarce. He knew he had trespassed, and broken, perhaps one of the greatest of their Laws. For that he knew he would be severely beaten. But, in his heart of hearts, Yanov knew he had saved his tiny family from something much worse. A winter Above Land without shelter, starvation, cruelties from others. And, he allowed the ghost of a smile in his mind, they were now with him.

 

“I will obey, Elder,” Yanov whispered. He kissed The Elders cheek, and then she gracefully stood tall. She almost seemed to vanish within the shadows of the corridor, but Yanov, his sight long adjusted to the shadows, could still see the tall, and very thin Elder. He quickly fell into step, whereupon they both vanished into the night.


End file.
